


Those Pieces of Trash

by evilcupcake



Series: Well duh Peter [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: "Stiles?" Peter called out the window of his car.Stiles didn't answer, she just stared at him. She must look horrible based on the way Peter was looking at her. She touched her busted lip and looked at her bloody hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this story does mention rape

Stiles was walking home, crying. Her shirt was torn and her underwear was bloody. She held herself as she walked down the street. 

Stiles flinched when a car sped by. The car came to a stop and reversed to where stiles was. 

"Stiles?" Peter called out the window of his car.

Stiles didn't answer, she just stared at him. She must look horrible based on the way Peter was looking at her. She touched her busted lip and looked at her bloody hand. 

Peter got out of the car and approached her slowly. 

"Stiles? I need you to get in the car so I can take you to the hospital." Peter said calmly.

"No!" Stiles backup away from him and started to cry. 

"What about Deaton's?" Peter asked.

"No hospital." Stiles whispered out. 

"Ok no hospital." Peter lead her to the car and helped her in. 

The drive to the animal clinic was a quiet one. Stiles just stared straight as if she was in her own world. Peter could smell three different guy scents on her and it was driving him mad, making his wolf anxious. He was beyond angry at himself for not protecting her.

Peter walked Stiles in to the clinic, he sat her down in the waiting room and went to talk to Deaton.

"Peter, what a surprise." Deaton smiled. 

"Something happened to stiles but she doesn't want to go to a hospital. So, I thought you could help her and we have to keep this a secret between us." Peter flashed his blue eyes at him.

"Very well, being her in." Deaton put on some gloves while Peter went and got Stiles. 

Peter helped Stiles on to the table and whined when she flinched at his touch. 

"Stiles can you tell me what happened?" Deaton asked.

"I was walking home..." Stiles got a faraway look on her face. "They came out of nowhere, pulled me into an alley and... and..." she started to cry.

 "Shh take your time." Peter said. 

"They took turns." Stiles whispered. 

"Can you lie back for me?" Deaton asked. Stiles slowly laid down and flinched when he touches the hand shaped bruise on her stomach. Peter grabbed her hand for support. 

Stiles held onto Peters hand tightly as Deaton cleaned her up. 

"Stiles I highly recommend you go see a doctor. You don't have to report the crime just go and get a rape kit done and let them see if there is any tearing." Deaton suggested. 

"No!" Stiles cried out. 

"Ok that's fine you don't have to." Deaton said. 

***

Stiles didn't want to be alone so Peter brought her over to his apartment. Peter brought her a change of his clothes and he couldn't help but feel proud when she put them on. Peter wolf was pleased that she would smell like him instead of that trash that hurt his girl. 

"Peter?" Stiles called out from his bed. Peter had given her the bed while he would sleep on the couch. 

"Yes?" He stopped at the door way.

"Can you stay?" Stiles looked down and played with her hands. 

"Anything for you little red." Peter climbed into the bed and slowly stiles came to him, soon they were tangled together. 

 


End file.
